Seducing Edward: A Bella Swan Challenge
by xshear
Summary: Bella's looking for a job, Alice is looking to teach Edward a lesson and all Edward wants is to get laid. A short, multi-chapter fic that's completely OOC on all characters. Oh, and it's full of smutty goodness. AU HUMAN people.
1. Phase One

_**Author's Note: This is short, multi-chapter fic. Cursing, sex & angst is what this story revolves around. You've been warned. **_

Edward

"This is Jessica... you've missed me, leave a message."

I closed the silver cell with a frustrated 'click'. I cursed inwardly as my fingers instinctively closed around the useless phone. The woman was testing me and my sexual patience. It's been two fuckin' weeks since she even let me near the wonderful calling that rested between her wonderfully tanned legs and I think my dick was starting to become slightly offended.

I leaned back into my plush leather chair both I and my cock annoyed as fuck. How dare she deny me what was rightfully mine? She got what she wanted, a wedding proposal that came with money and I got what I wanted - to fuck the most sought after woman in law daily... It was a fair trade off, right? Wrong.

Around two weeks ago, the dumb blonde finally figured out that the only interest she held to me was when she was naked, lying on her back, moaning my name. I smiled, recalling that night - her long legs wrapped around my waist, her mouth moaning between her own sexual pleasure and the insignificant insults she threw at me.

"Ah...your such a fucking (moan) prick, I can't believe (grunt and moan) I let you fuck me. (more moaning insured) Yes, fuck me _harder _Edward." My dick jumped happily at the beloved memory - it was one of his favorites.

_Best. Sex. Ever! _He practically screamed.

Unfortunately, that was the last time I've seen her the past two weeks. The bitch shut off her phone and refused to be located for my sexual pleasure. So here I was sitting at work, sulking in the big boss chair, my cock highly annoyed at me. I've come to ignore it and it's ever present state, but lately it's been more attentive than usual. And today was no different - it's been staring rightfully at the ass of my new secretary all morning.

Well, it didn't help that my door was made of glass, giving me a perfect view of her round, plump ass as she bent over the desk, rummaging through some paperwork.

Fucking Alice. I let my tiny pixie sister hire her, much to my dismay. The little witch had a plan up her sleeve - she knew exactly what she was doing when she hired the new girl.

"Hire someone already Alice?" I asked questioningly, as she nodded and danced around to my desk, sitting on the edge.

"Oh yes, she's just lovely too. Her name is Bella." I grunted.

"You know I don't give a shit what her name is, as long as she's something to look at." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear brother, your such a little prick. Be nice to her, I actually _like_ her." She emphasized on the like part, acknowledging to me how much she _disliked_ Jessica. I just snorted, like I gave a shit.

"Whatever Alice, now...go away." She sauntered out of my office, leaving me to my mounds of shitty paperwork.

I must have zoned out for a moment as I heard someone continuously clear their throat.

"Uh, Mr. Cullen? Edward?" I looked up towards the unwelcome distraction and my dick took a moment to drink in the sight before him.

Donning a red silk blouse, with two first buttons undone - of fucking course - showing just the tiniest hint of skin of her breast, Bella was in my office. I ignored her calls, as my eyes were too busy memorizing the movement her breasts made with each breath and how her tight brown tweed skirt showed off her glorious bottom half - a tiny waist to go along with her slim yet curvy hips and her tight toned legs that would look absofuckinglutely hot wrapped around my waist. The sexual angel spoke again.

"Um, shall I come back later or...?" She asked questioningly.

Fuck, I had been staring.

_Find your voice you dick fuck._ I cleared my throat.

"Uh, no. What is it?" Short and sweet Cullen, don't let her distract you.

"Carlisle needs this report done by tomorrow, think you can handle it?" She asked softly, her voice taking a lower, sexual tone.

_I can handle fucking you my sweet, _my cock coaxed.

_Fuck you!_ I retorted I was not going resorting to fucking my secretary.

_Your gorgeous secretary with gorgeous tits, that is._

Annoyed at my never giving up dick, I hastily grabbed the pile of papers out of Bella's hands. She stood there for a few moments speechless and slightly stunned at my manner.

"I...uh, guess that'll be all then." She stammered, a blush rising to her glorious cheeks. I grunted - I was too busy watching to respond as her and her achingly gorgeous ass made their way out of my office.

_You're a fucking moron, you know that?_

Bella

I'm such an idiot - how did I ever let Alice talk me into this - into _seducing _her brother?

_Her gorgeous, utterly perfect brother._

I exhaled taking my seat at my desk. I can't believe that I, Bella Swan was talked into this. This wasn't me - I'm supposed to be the focused, logical one at least that's what I always told myself.

_Look Bella, I like you, I want to hire you, but let's cut to the chase - my brother is a complete dick. I hate him most of the time and I really hate his bitch of a fiancé. I want to teach him a lesson but I need someone strong to help me, and I think you're the person for it._

_I sat there bewildered. I just came here for a job, a job to pay my ever growing bills, not to apart of someone's sick plan._

_"Look Alice thanks for the offer, but I'm really just looking for a job to pay my..." She hushed me. _

_"This is a job Bella; this isn't an easy thing to accomplish. Edward's smart and he doesn't fall for things easily. I think you'd be able to break him." I looked at her hesitantly. She sighed, exasperated._

_"Seduce my brother and not only will I hire you, I'll make sure you taken care of, money wise and career wise. The offer is on the table - take it or leave it."_

_I must be nuts. I'm actually still sitting here, considering her offer; a chance to seduce the most sod after man in law and be rewarded for it? I shook my head. No Bella, this isn't you. Logical, smart, focused that was you... not flirty, sexual, or experienced._

_And that's why I told her yes._

So here I am, in this god awful tight outfit and shoes that Alice had picked out on our frequent "sex Bella up" shopping trips - Alice wasn't kidding about this seduction thing.

She wasn't kidding either when she had told me what a jerk her brother was. The first time I met him he wasn't exactly friendly by any means. Actually, he only greeted my breasts never taking a moment to acknowledge my face.

_Pig._

But, I've been here almost a week and I was nowhere near seducing that jackass. Alice said that it would take time - weeks - to set the plan in motion. But things seemed to move into motion this week - as Edward and his beloved fiancé were in a tiff, and little Edward wasn't taking it so well, according to Alice.

So due to this new development, Alice had stuffed me in the over tight, uncomfortable outfit that in her words, "makes your boobs look luscious" and my butt, "round and plump". A pair of 3 inch black peep toe heels and I was ready for 'Seducing Edward: Day 1'.

I came in around nine - the usual, Alice made sure that I didn't really do anything out of the ordinary, just stick to my normal routine. Pushing open the glass door, I realized that Edward was already here, sitting back in his chair, his hands wrapped tightly around his tiny silver cell phone.

He didn't seem to notice that I had walked in; he looked as if his mind was elsewhere.

_Good, it gives me some time to work up the courage to go in there. Let's see, I needed some excuse to go in there. Ah, perfect._

I pulled a report from a pile of papers that was piled up neatly on the corner of my desk.

_Make sure you make it a priority to bend over when you reaching for something on your desk. His office door is made of glass for a reason, Bella._

I did as Alice told, making sure that I bent over as much a possible, without killing myself. I smiled standing straight up, it wasn't everyday that I could pull something like that off without falling on my ass. I stood for a few more moments, trying to calm down my racing heartbeat.

_Okay Bella, enough stalling._

I turned to face my target's door, preparing myself.

_Seducing Edward, take one._

I pulled open his glass door and cleared my throat. He didn't seem to take notice of me - actually he seemed to be non responsive. I cleared my throat again, same response.

_Okay..._

"Uh, Mr. Cullen? Edward?" I said hesitantly. His eyes flickered towards me and landed on my chest.

_Prick._

A few moments passed, his eyes continuing to roam my body at his leisure. I stood up a little straighter, my body tensing.

"Um, shall I come back later or...?" His eyes for the first time since I've started here actually looked up into mine.

"Uh, no. What is it?" He answered shortly. I huffed - he basically just fucked me with his eyes and dismisses my presence with his cocky tone. Well, fuck him...its game on, Cullen.

I gingerly bent down a little lower, so that our faces were even making sure that he would receive a perfect view of my breasts.

"Carlisle needs this report done by tomorrow, think you can handle it?" My voice was low, seductive, and so not me. But, hell I was enjoying watching him twitch a little. But, I was surprised when an angry tone took over his gorgeous features as he snatched the paperwork out of my hands. I stood there for a moment perplexed - till I realized he was staring at me.

"I...uh, guess that'll be all then." I murmured, quickly walking out of his office.

_Fuck me, he hates me - no wait - he despises me. I can't do this, I just can't, this isn't you Bella._

I picked up my cell phone and headed into the bathroom. I dialed a few numbers and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Alice? We need to talk, now."


	2. Phase One Continued

_**Author's Note: This should've been included into 'Day One' chapter. However, I missed it, so this short snippet gets its own chapter.**_

Bella

Two rum shots and three martinis later, Alice had convinced me to continue her little Edward charade.

_Damn liquid courage._

"Bella?" Alice chimed. I looked at her with slightly blurred vision.

"Hmm, yes?" I asked in my drunkin' stupor.

A hint of mischievous gleamed across her face.

_Oh no, not good._

"No, Alice whatever your thinking, no. I'm way too intoxicated to even think straight."

"Why dear Bella, that's why this idea is too perfect." She stood up, grasping my arm "Come on Love, we've got work to do." I mourned inwardly - whatever her plan was, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

_Stupid pixie._

Edward

_Knock, knock. Knock, knock._

I grumbled, looking towards the alarm clock - fucking three in the morning; someone better be dead.

I got up - my hair disheveled from sleep, my pajama pants barely clinging to my hips, and my chest bare. I bumped into a few items - the couch, a countertop, and the wall. I was going to fucking kill whoever was at my door.

_Knock, knock._

"I'm fucking coming! Jesus." I practically yelled as I reached the door, yanking it open. My eyes squinted in the dark, my mind trying to process what was in front of me.

_Alice. Standing right beside her was Bella, an extremely drunk Bella._

"Edward..." Alice asked, a devilish smirk across her face. "look who I ran into at the bar tonight..." she gestured towards Bella. Bella seemed to giggle nervous, making a faint wave towards me.

I nearly closed the door on them. Alice must think I'm a complete fucking idiot. Here she is at my doorstep for fucking sakes, telling how conveniently ran into my secretary, found her wasted and thought it was a good idea to drop by and say hi.

_Bitch._

_--Well, it isn't the worst idea ever is now Edward? Look how fuckable she looks! It's brilliant._ My dick seemed to squeal in utter delight.

I shifted my weight, as he was trying to gain Bella's attention. I cursed it inwardly.

Alice eyed me suspiciously. "Are you going to let us come in or not?" I scowled at her.

"Why the fuck should I? I don't like the game your playing Alice, I would never fuck Bella and you know that." I saw Bella shift uncomfortably in her spot. Alice ignored me and pushed past me, I wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine Alice, but she sleeps on the couch." Alice smirked. "Worried about something if she slept in your bed?"

"That's unlikely."

"Sure, sure." Alice turned her direction towards Bella, whispering to her softly. Bella just nodded her head, as Alice proceeded to undress her - in my living room. My cock clapped gleefully.

_Finally! Naked girl... and dear Lord she's hot. _I hushed it. Bella, my secretary was not hot, I had no interest in her. Jessica, that bitch was the only thing that held my interest.

_--Maybe. But, she's not here, getting naked in your living room._ The traitor chimed.

I looked back towards the two meddling woman, noticing that Bella was nearly naked except for an extremely skimpy red undergarments that left little to my imagination. I was pissed, but my cock seemed to be reaching out for her.

_--I want to touch!_ It practically screamed. I shifted my weight once again, to try and hide him, much to his dismay.

_--Oh come on you prude! I just want to look... touch, maybe. I think I love her._

Alice seemed to notice to my internal battle as she settled Bella onto my couch, and walked over and touched my shoulder.

"Take a cold shower dear brother, _he_ needs one." I threw my body away from her.

"Good night Alice." I said bitterly. She just waved and closed the door with a soft 'click'. I sighed, leaning against the cold hard marble of my countertop. My dick however was more than eager to see our sleeping guest.

_To the couch!_ It basically commanded, pulling me towards the couch. Not that I wasn't curious myself. Here was a semi attractive woman basically naked on my couch, so what if I wanted to look?

My cock beamed. _That's my boy!_

I peeked over my lush suede couch and that's when I saw her in that ridiculous getup Alice called underwear. My cock pointed happily.

_--There she is Edward! Doesn't she look glorious?_ He cried out, sounding like he was on the verge of crying joyful tears.

I had admit, Alice had out did herself. Bella look simply fuckable in the red getup she had her in. The thin lace barely covered her round, pale breasts and the lace panties that accompanied them barely covered her round ass.

_--Thank you Alice! I knew you were my favorite sister!_ I continued to ignore the ever present standing of my cock, that is until Bella decided to roll over and moan softly.

I held onto the back of my couch for support. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate.

_You will not fuck Bella. Period._

He shed tears._ Why do you deny me so? Do you hate me that much?_

I grumbled - I am denying myself. Why should I? I was a man, who had needs, and god damnit they aren't being met.

_No, I will not bring Bella into this sick fucking world of my family. She deserves better._

_--'Gasp!' You like her, don't you? I fucking hate you. Pussy._

I sighed, taking one last look at my sweet temptation. Her luscious brown hair was spread around her petite face, her breasts rising softly in rhythm to her breathing, her pale legs spread out across my long couch, oh how I would love to place kisses along those thighs of hers. I gripped the couch once more before retreating to my bedroom.

Tonight was going to be a long night - I still need my fucking beauty sleep, but first - I need a cold shower and a fantastic beat off.


	3. Phase Two

_**Author's Note: Day Two, Morning Time. You guys are awesome for all the love you're showing for this story. Part two of this chapter will be along within the next day or so.**_

Bella

I awoke to my body shivering vigorously.

_Man, I'm cold. _I looked down at my body and realized why – I was basically naked.

Like a flood, images and conversations started to over drench my pounding head. Oh dear God, last night - Bar. Martinis. Alice. Edward.

_Edward._ The name resounded in my head as I looked around the darkened room.

_Edward's apartment. _

"You can leave whenever you like." His velvet voice cut through the darkness. I jumped a little, startled by his voice. I squinted through the darkness, my eyes searching for him. Ah, there he is – and looking like a forbidden statue. Leaning back against his door frame, he only had on pajama bottoms, the rest of him clad only in skin.

_This I could get use to waking up to. _He cleared his throat taking a sip of the mug he held in his hand. _Great, he noticed me ogling him. Bastard._

"There's coffee in the kitchen and uh…your clothes are on the floor next to you." I tilted my head in confusion as I began to realize that I still hadn't done anything about my uh, lack of attire.

"Oh….yes…I…" I stumbled out my words as I turned around to apologize for my, er…Alice's behavior last night, but he was gone, his door shut tightly.

_Figures. He probably thinks I'm the most hideous thing he's seen._ I sighed dejectedly as I heard the front door open.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, wrapping the blanket around my small frame. She smiled too brightly.

_No good pixie. Only she would be this god awful cheery at 8am._

"Morning Bella!" She chimed sweetly as she carried in two bags and dumped them onto Edward's countertop. She sighed, looking around the apartment.

"Where's my dear brother?" She asked as I scrambled to get my crumpled clothes on.

"In his room…" I said nonchalantly. Alice raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Oh really?" Alice said as she skipped over to his room and gingerly opened his door.

"Alice!!" He practically screamed. Alice opened the door a little wider and gave me a good view of what she had seen. Edward, my boss - my cocky, gorgeous - asshole boss was standing before me, naked. I think I squeed a little inside.

_Nice._

He stood astonished, in all his man glory, clutching a towel to his chest.

_Take a mental picture Bella. 'Click'._

"Close the fucking door Alice!" Alice just chuckled, leaving the door open and walking away. Edward murmured a few insults at her, making his naked way to the shower.

"Like the view?" Alice whispered into my ear as she took a seat on Edward's couch. I shook my head, clearing my mind of the mental picture I just happened to store away.

"Alice," I hissed. "Was that really necessary?" She just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, he was basically begging me to do it, that cocky bastard." She sighed, looking at her nails. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable; after all I was still in last night's attire.

"Um Alice, I think I'm going to go home and change out of last night's clothes." I stated, pulling at my over wrinkled shirt. Alice smiled slyly.

_Uh oh._

"Bella, I bought you clothes, see?" She said pointing to a large overnight bag. "And you can just shower here, when Edward's done of course, or… you can join…" I cut her off right there.

"There's no way that's happening Alice, so just don't." Alice pouted.

"It would've been…" She started to protest but I shushed her with my hand, she looked absolutely defeated.

I sighed, looking longingly at the door that hid my darkest desire. I had to admit, Edward was hot – extremely hot. But, did he have to be such a fucking prick? I mean maybe, _maybe _if he wasn't such a arrogant bastard I would consider even admitting that I could like him. Pssh, even if I did admit that to myself, I'm sure that those feelings wouldn't be returned.

_I hate him._ I reassured myself.

_No Bella, you hate yourself because you want him; you're playing his game and your letting your hormones get in the way. Don't be stupid Bella – focus on the task at hand. _

Someone in the far off distance cleared their throat – it was Edward - drenched head to toe from his shower, standing in the hallway half naked. He's trying to kill me, that asshole.

"Um, you can use my shower Bella, it seem like you made need one." I mustered the most annoyed glare I could.

_I hate you, you gorgeous man._

I stomped past Edward, grabbing the oversized bag Alice had bought and made my way towards Edward's room. I abruptly shut the door behind me and tossed the bag onto his crumpled bed.

_This is going to be a long day._

Edward

I plopped down onto my couch, my towel loosely wrapped around my hips with one of Alice's pastries in hand. Alice kept fucking eyeing me; I was staring to become annoyed.

"For fuck's sake Alice, what is it?" She smiled, sitting down next to me and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh I don't know Edward, just wondering how what's-her-face doing." I swallowed the food in my mouth and tried to ignore her ever present stare.

"Why do you give a shit Alice? You hate her anyways." She sighed, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Just because dear brother, I hate that cunt of yours fiancée doesn't mean I'm not interested in your well being." I finished my pastry and reached over for the morning paper that was tossed haphazardly on my floor.

"Thanks." I said holding up the paper – I was purposely ignoring her question.

"Whatever. You busy today?" I shrugged.

"It' Saturday so… no not really."

_--Like hell you aren't. Today is the day you admit that you're a pussy and you break down and call her. Tell her you're a complete asshole and that you'd like to make it up to her by giving her the best sex of her life. Beg if you have to. I'm slowly dying here and since your being such a pussy and won't fuck Bella, well… you don't have a choice here buddy. _I shifted uncomfortably as I got up from the couch, dusting the crumbs off my bare chest.

"Alice, make sure that my secretary leaves, ASAP?" I didn't need any distractions around as I pussy up and call Jessica – especially Bella.

"It's Bella, you jackass and I'd be glad as _hell_ to get out of your dick headed presence." I turned around to see Bella standing behind us – she was fuming.

I opened my mouth to say something – what exactly, I didn't know, but that didn't happen either as she motioned for me to shut up.

"I don't exactly who you think you are, Mr. Cullen. But I'll tell you exactly what I think of you."

_--Oh please you gorgeous woman, let me hear you speak._

"You're an arrogant prick who thinks that all women should fall to their needs and service your glorified cock until you're satisfied."

_Did you hear that Edward? She said I was glorious! She loves me, I knew it. Well, I think she hates you though._

"Well, I for one will not fall to become one of your preys. I am a woman Edward, who demands to be treated with respect, not ogled at like some… some, whore."

_Oh my dear Bella, you're not a whore! Tell her Edward, tell her now!_

I stood there perfectly stunned. No woman has ever, _ever_ talked to me in that manner. Bella wasn't a whore – she was far from it – she was, was… well, that part I wasn't exactly sure.But, I couldn't… I wasn't… I sighed; I didn't know what to say to her.

She stood there, her eyes blazing, her body frozen with anger.

_--Say something you prick, you're going ruin everything for you and for me. _

"Bella, I didn't…" She held up her hand.

"You know what Edward? Fuck you, you're not worth my time, I'm done Alice, completely done." She said as she grabbed her purse, keys, and slammed the front door behind her. I looked towards Alice in desperation. She just shrugged.

"Now, you have two women who don't want shit to do with you. I don't envy you Edward. Get your shit together, we have a fundraiser tonight, remember?" Alice said, making her way out of my apartment. I banged my fists against my wall, frustrated.

_Why am I such a prick?_

_Maybe because you're a man whore who sleeps with woman for your pleasure only to dump them right after? Just guessing here. _I snorted – my cock was acting like my own personal therapist -fucking Christ I need help.

Bella

I sat at the corner coffee shop, my favorite latte in hand and my favorite pixie facing me, her eyes shining with delight.

"Brilliant Bella, I couldn't have done it better myself." Alice laughed softly, taking a sip of her steaming coffee. I giggled out loud.

"You don't think I took it overboard do you?" She shook her head, setting down her cup.

"Oh no, I just _loved_ it. You were absolutely amazing Bella; I should call the Emmy committee." I blushed. Acting had never been one of my major fortes and the performance for Edward had been harder than I thought, but it was all part of Alice's brilliant plan.

I have to admit, I did feel sorry for the prick, he actually looked…_ hurt_. But honestly, it felt empowering to take him down a notch or two. Alice set her empty mug on the table with a soft click.

"Now, today we get ready for tonight's charity ball." I groaned – what she really meant is that I got to play Barbie for the day.

_Fantastic._

Alice shook her head disapprovingly.

"Tsk, tsk Bella. We have to make you look absolutely irresistible tonight, remember?" I stood up, grabbing my purse.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Today was going to be my living Barbie hell.

Edward

I pounded my head against my wooden desk. This was not one of my better days. My bitch of a fiancée still had her god forsaken phone off, my personal secretary basically called me a douchebag to my face, and my cock was giving me personal advice.

_--That's because I'm smart and your not. And, I want to get laid. You're not making it happen, so I'm stepping up. Is that so wrong?_

I sighed. _What the fuck am I suppose to do? _I needed a date for this fucking charity event I was invited to – okay well, threatened to go to by Alice and she said I needed a date. I knew my bitch of a sister wouldn't settle with me going alone.

_--I'm at a lost here buddy, sorry. You fucked up._

He's right – I fucked up everything, with Jessica…with Bella for that matter of fact.

_--Fuck Jessica! It's Bella I want – I will take no less._

I hesitated. Why Bella? What was so special about her?

_--She's smart, gorgeous, and doesn't want you douchebag, remember?_

Ah yes. That might have something to do with it. All my life, women have thrown themselves at me; I've never had to lift a finger. But with Bella, she seemed like she didn't want shit to do with me – and that… that hurt my ego.

_--And your feelings. You can admit it, I won't tell._

And… my feelings, I suppose.

--_There you go. Feel better?_

No, I feel like a pansy, actually.

--_Well, fine. It looks like your going to this thing solo then. Alice is going to fucking kill you._

I didn't care anymore about Alice…Jessica…or this stupid fucking ball. I had one goal and one goal only tonight…I will get Bella Swan to fuck me. My cock squealed in sheer delight.

_--About fucking time. I'm hungry._


	4. Phase Three

_**Author's Note: Days have been changed into phases, it's just easier that way. My favorite chapter as of yet. Reviews would be lovely.**_

Bella

"I'm a fucking genius Bella! If this doesn't get to my bastard of a brother, then nothing will." Alice squealed as she danced around me, pinning various fabric together.

"Ouch! Alice, seriously… I've think you've pinned enough…ouch!" I glared at Alice who had an innocent look plastered on her face. I sighed – wasn't this considered torture in certain countries?

Alice pinned once more and spun me around to face the mirror. I gasped slightly. Don't get me wrong, I always knew that I wasn't horrible looking par say, but damn did I look good…

_Hell, if I were a guy I totally do me._

I stifled a laugh making Alice raise an eyebrow, I just shrugged her off.

"Oh Alice, do you really think that this is going to work? It seems like your brother won't give it up, the prick." Alice wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh my dear Bella, my brother is a pussy when comes to well, pussy; trust me on this."

"But what about Jessica? Won't she be there tonight?"

"Of course she will, she just won't be with Edward… I've made _other_ arrangements for her." My eyes got wide. Of course Alice would think of everything.

"You dear Bella, just have to make sure you look fantastic tonight and that you well… you know the rest." I sighed.

_Right. Seduce him, fuck him, leave him. Simple, right? Wrong._

_--That's because you like him, but you can't tell Alice because she's not paying you to like him, she's paying you to screw him – literally._

_Stupid conscience._

"Bella? Hello, Bella!" I snapped out of my moment to see Alice tapping her foot and holding out her hand.

"Um, yes?"

"The _dress_ Bella, I need you to take it off, so I can put the finishing touches on it." She repeated once again, obviously annoyed.

"Oh! Oh course Alice." I replied, shimming out of the dress, as I heard Alice's ringtone melody dangle through the air. Alice smiled, not looking away from my dress.

"Bella, why don't you pick that up for me? I have a feeling it's for you anyways." I smiled – this is the phone call we've been waiting for.

I gingerly picked up the hot pink cell phone and looked at the caller id – perfect, it was _him_.

"Yes?" I answered.

Edward

I needed a fucking shower.

_--You need a fucking shower? You've got to kidding me, I'm the one who's had blue balls since fucking Tuesday._

I knew that I need to do something about my _fuckBellaSwan _goal tonight, but at the moment all I can think about is how much Bella Swan despises me and how in the hell I'm going to accomplish anything tonight.

_--And this is totally your fault, I've been nothing but nice to her. Your ruining everything you prick. I hate you. Seriously._

Flowers maybe? Nah, too dorky and desperate looking… maybe I'll just show up looking so god forsaken fuckable so won't be able to resist.

_--Recap -she basically saw you naked today and then we got yelled at, so I wouldn't rely on your looks. Maybe you should try the nice guy angle for once – invite her to be your date tonight._

Are you fucking kidding me? _Jessica_ is my fiancée, how do you think that's going to look if I show up with Bella? And, I'm not going to pussy down and call Bella. Fuck, I'm better than that, aren't I?

_--Not at the moment Eddie. Look, we don't give a shit about that woman- we gave up on her days ago, remember? Repeat after me. Bella. B-e-l-l-a. Bella._

Enough! I fucking get it. It's Bella or nothing.

_--That's my boy! You're not as stupid as everyone thinks. _

_Thanks._

_--Your welcome. Now, call her say you're sorry and invite her._

I indistinctively picked up my cell and thumbed through my list. _Alice. _

_I'm sure she'd be with her, Alice is the one who caused all this bullshit anyways._

_--And I for one, love her for that. Now, call._

I pressed the 'send' button and was greeted by a multitude of rings. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, I couldn't do this.

_--Don't you dare hang up Cullen!_

I was a second away for hanging up when the voice I have been dreaming and loathing about answered.

"Yes?" I took a moment.

_--This is simple. Be nice, ask her out like a fucking gentleman would._

"Bella, it's Edward." I could hear shuffling in the background.

_Fuck you Alice, I know your there you fucking cunt._

_--I love you Alice! _

_Traitor._

"Mmhmm." She answered in an unimpressed tone.

"Look, I know I've been a complete…"

--_Asshole? Bastard? Douchebag? Jerk?_

"… jerk, but I would absolutely love if you could be my date for the charity ball tonight. Please say yes, Bella; let me make it up to you.

_--By fucking you senseless of course! And then, maybe we could grab a bit to eat, if you'd like, that is._

Pause. Pause. Another fucking pause.

"Sure. I'll be there around 8, don't be late either, douchebag." And with that, she hung up. My dick couldn't contain it's excitement.

_--She said yes! Oh dear, what should we wear Edward? The gray suit with the dark blue tie? Or should we just stick with the classic black suit? Oh yes – the classic black suit - the chicks just fucking love that._

I walked towards my oversized closet and grabbed one of my classic black suits, and a skinny black tie. He was right – the women couldn't fucking resist me in this getup. Grabbing a towel and heading off towards the shower there was only one thing on my mind – Bella Swan will not know what the fuck hit her tonight – Edward Fucking Cullen was on the prowl.

_--Grr…_

_Did you just growl?_

_--Maybe?_

I sighed.

­_Fucking cock._

Bella

He had called – perfectly setting up tonight.

Three long hours later, I was ready to head over to his house and start phase two of _Seducing Edward._

Alice had done miracles on my appearance. My usually dull brown hair was now shiny, wavy, and placed in a messy side bun with a crystallized pin immersed in it. My normally pale lips were now coated with a ruby red lipstick and my chocolate eyes glistened with a hint of gold. She had taken no stops when it came to what I was wearing either - a simple, short, strapless black dress, with a sweetheart neckline and ruby red pumps that matched my lips.

_I scream pure sex - absolutely perfect._

I glanced at the clock it read 7:38. Perfect timing as Edward's apartment was only about 15 minutes away.

"Bella! The taxis is here, let's go!" I grabbed my clutch for the evening and ran down the hall. Alice stood at the front door, looking amazing.

"Alice! You look…" She sighed.

"Amazing, yeah I know. Let's go." And with that, Alice closed the door behind us, locking the door. I took one last look out into the night.

This. Was. It.

I arrived at Edward's apartment exactly five minutes before eight. Alice had wanted me to show up to his place alone – so she left me, with her in the leaving taxi and me standing a few feet in front of Edward's place. I fidgeted around nervously, stalling my appearance for a few moments.

_--Come on Bell. You can do this – it's just Edward Cullen._

You see, there's my problem. Yes, he's the most arrogant asshole that I've had the pleasure of meeting, but there was a part of me that wanted to reach out, touch his perfect face, run my lips over his perfect lips, moan his name from my lips, feel his…

"Bella?" My head snapped up, noticing that my fingers were nonchalantly caressing my skin.

_Jesus Christ, I was basically feeling myself up in Cullen's parking lot._

"I'm here." My weak voice managed to squeal out.

Edward stepped out from his porch and into the light of the moon.

_Dear fuckmepleasenowthankyou._ Did I think that he could ever, _ever _ look better than he did now? A black suit accompanied by a thin black tie, his bronze hair sticking up ever so slightly in sweet perfection – oh how I longed to run my fingers through it. His green eyes were bright with – what seems like excitement maybe?

_--Snap out of it. We have a job, remember?_

_Yes, I remember. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view._

_--Yes, but your basically drooling._

_Am not._

_--Are too._

Edward cleared his throat.

"You look… _nice." _ He stated. I glared at him - nice was such a demeaning word. Fuckable would've been more appropriate.

"Thanks… you look… _nice_ as well Edward." I retorted.

_I hope that hurt your ego you prick._ He nodded towards his stupid, shiny Volvo.

"We better get going, don't want to be late do we?" I shook my head, following his lead.

_Nice ass._

_--Head. In. Game. Bella. Although, I do admit I have to agree - nice ass Cullen._

_This night was either going to fun as hell or torture. At this moment I'd take either. As long as both come with Cullen naked._

_--I completely agree._

Edward

Two point five fucking seconds. Two point five seconds was the time it took to make my dick hard. Dear sweet fucking Jesus, Bella looked like sex on fucking legs. Legs that should've been wrapped around my fucking waist whilst my cock was buried deep inside her and her moaning my fucking name. Those red lips needed to be crushed up against mine – our tongues fucking each other at the same time that our bodies were. I shuddered at this thought – I think he did as well.

_--fainted_

_Focus Edward, we have a plan tonight. And since your um, other therapist seems to be incoherent at the moment I guess your fucking what's-left-of-your conscious will have to take over._

I made some fucking lame ass nice guy comment about her looking 'nice'. Great. I'm sure girl's panties just get fucking wet by the word 'nice'. I nodded towards my car, saying something about we should get going. God, I sounded like a fucking idiot.

_--I just fucking died didn't I? I'm at a lost my dear Edward. An angel with kissable red lips and a black fuck-me dress graced us with her presence. Am I dreaming Edward?_

­_No, that was Bella. You can thank Alice._

_--I'm going to fucking marry that woman!_

_Your sick, that's my sister._

_--She's my personal goddess. You can just look away if you like._

I sighed, sliding into my car. Bella on the other hand, stood outside her passenger door.

_Oh right. I was suppose to open the door, wasn't I?_

_--Yes, and how dare you leave her to stand outside! You should be slapped._

_­_Quickly, I got out of the car and jogged over to her side. A smug smile was plastered on her red lips. I wanted to kiss it off, the cocky bitch.

Opening the door quickly, she got in and I closed the door with a swift 'click'. I opened my door and slid into my car once more. I turned on the engine, hearing it roar to life. I took a quick, selfish peripheral glance at the woman who as perched in the seat next to mine.

Her lips were pursed together in the most seductive way possible, her gleaming skin looking irresistible in the pale moonlight, her breasts squeezed together so gracefully - the roundness of them just asking to be touched… and her face, enticing as it already was – was magnified tenfold.

_I love her._

_--sighs I do too Edward, I do too. _My cock said dreamily.

The ride to the event was uneventful. The sexual tension was so strong that I had to roll down the wind to catch a gust of cool air – I wasn't going to make it five fucking minutes into this thing without grabbing Bella, taking her somewhere and fucking her senseless.

We came to a stop outside of the valet parking, the valet employee's eyes lingering a little too long on Bella's breasts.

_Mine!_ I screamed internally.

_--Punch him, maybe he'll get the fucking message._

I ran over to Bella's side of the car and cleared my throat.

"I'll help _my _date out of _my_ car, thanks." I said holding out my hand to Bella. She grabbed it softly and pulled herself out of my car.

_Now get out of my site before I kick your ass, you pervert. _My cock wept.

_--I'm so proud! Mark your territory, Edward. Pee on her if you have to._

I looked over at Bella, she was blushing, and she still had that fucking smirk on her face. I looked at my watch; give me twenty minutes – I'll wipe that smirk off her face and have her screaming my name is pure fucking pleasure.

_-- I'm counting down the seconds. 60…59…58…57…_

Bella

Edward was being not so… _Edward_ this evening. No smart ass remarks, no douchebag looks, nothing of the sort. In fact – he was acting _gentlemanly_.

_Yay!_ The little girl in me screamed.

_--Seriously Bella? Edward fucking Cullen?_

I shrugged._ So what? You knew that this task could lead to something more than what it was. Who could resist this man?_

_--You can Bella. This is a fucking job. Now, suck it up and get back on track._

_No, I love him._

_--You love his looks and that hot ass of his._

_Maybe. But, is that so wrong?_

_--Yes._

_I sighed. My stupid, self-aware conscious was absolutely right. But tonight… I.Didn't.Care._

_--Your stupid._

_I know._

_--sigh_

"Bella! Edward!" I turned around to see Alice, raising her hand, and walking towards us. However, she wasn't alone. A gorgeous, leggy blonde followed her - I saw Edward shift uncomfortably.

_Uh oh._

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" The blonde spat, striking Edward in the face with a hard slap. Edward answered her with a simple 'Jessica' as he stood beside me rubbing his cheek, trying not to make a scene.

I on the other hand took a step in front of Edward.

"How dare you!" I said infuriated. Jessica seemed to take a moment to take me in.

_That's right, take it in bitch, take it in._

Jessica seemed to laugh with disbelief.

"Your secretary Edward?" She laughed that cackle voice once again.

_Witch._

"You've resorted to fucking your secretary?" This time, it was my turn to slap her. She stumbled back a few paces.

"Why you little…" Jessica had started but thankfully Alice stepped in, grabbing the blonde's arm.

"Jessica, your making a scene. Let's go inside and we will deal with my dear brother later, okay?" She glared towards Edward and I.

"We _will _talk later, Edward." Edward just shrugged and murmured a "mmhmm" under his breath. A few moments later, they were gone and the growing crowd began to thin out.

I turned to face Edward, trying to say something that made sense, but all thoughts were caught off as his full, forbidden lips pressed fiercely against my red ones.

_Pure fucking pleasure that was all wrong._

Edward

I fucking did it. I shouldn't of have, but I did. I kissed Bella Swan. And _god damn_ did it feel good. All the sexual tension, all of my needs were being meet in this one kiss. I didn't want it to stop, she felt too good to let go, so in response my body held her closer.

She squirmed, trying to get out of my grasp – I just laughed. The bitch wanted this as much as I did. Why deny herself of me? I broke the kiss, panting of course, with a smile of pure victory smeared with red lipstick across my face.

She smacked me with her purse, I giggled like a fucking school girl.

"I fucking hate you Edward Cullen."

_I fucking love you Bella Swan._

_--sigh I'm never going to get any, am I? Fucking emotional prick._


	5. Phase Four

_A/N: Second to the last chapter folks. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support on this story._

Bella

The moment we arrived inside, I immediately excused myself to the restroom. I plunged through the door and looked around the posh bathroom.

_Empty._

I sank against the sink, looking at my reflection in the over lighted mirror.

Lipstick smeared – check.

Eyes bright – check.

Pulse racing – check.

A pool of liquid between my legs – check and double check.

I sighed in frustration. The bastard had kissed me – kissed me with all the passion that I had hoped for and more and I fell for it. I was playing his game and I was losing all control on mine.

His kiss was all part of his fucking plan wasn't it? Too collect his little trophy prize that was Bella Swan and he was thisclose to receiving it.

"Argh!" I screamed out in, striking the towel rack in frustration. I heard the bathroom door swing open and immediately tried to look busy and that I hadn't just take my frustration out on the poor towel rack.

"Bella?" I turned around to face Alice, my dear, sweet Alice. I sighed - I had failed her miserably and I couldn't help it when tears began to pool in my eyes.

"Oh Alice! I'm so sorry, I fell for it. I fell for everything! I love him, Alice… I love the prick, your fucking brother! I should've kept my head in the game, but I didn't and now…now I'm here crying like a pathetic little girl over him and I…I…just…don't be mad Alice, please…" Alice chuckled softly, her arms wrapping around me, comfortingly.

"Shh…Bella, don't you understand that you falling in love with my brother was all part of my plan?" I stepped back, blinked at her dumbly.

"I…I'm…s…sorry?" I said through my muffled cries. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Oh my dear, sweet, innocent Bella; the lesson I wanted to teach my bastard of a brother was the lesson of love – that all women aren't just here for his fucking pleasure. And when I met you Bella, I knew you that you and Edward were meant to be." I stood there speechless for a moment.

"But…you lied to me, tricked me Alice? What about Jessica and seducing Edward to teach his a lesson? I…don't…understand Alice." She took me by the shoulders and looked me square in the eyes.

"Bella, listen to me. You and my brother belong with one another – I saw it the moment you walked in for the interview…call it a premonition if you must. I always knew that Jessica and Edward would never be it just wouldn't. But, I needed Edward to see past her; therefore I gave you the task of enticing him a bit – argo the seducing part. I knew in time that my brother would try his damnest to take advantage of you, but when I found out that you guys well…hadn't slept together, I knew that my plan had worked." She said; brushing a random piece of my hair out of my face.

"What are you saying Alice?" She smiled softly and once again enveloped me in her petite arms.

"Edward loves you too Bella."

Edward

Before I could get in another word, Bella rushed off into the bathroom.

_--Great, you scared her._

_She wanted it just as much as I did._

_--You're a douchebag._

_I know._

_--You should tell her._

_I can't, I'm not meant to fall in love especially with someone like Bella._

_--Your denying yourself._

_I know._

_--Pussy._

Thin, long arms wrapped around my waist from behind, taking me out of my thoughts.

_Bella?_

"I've missed you…" The siren purred into my ear.

_Jessica._

I stood up a little straighter, my eyes indistinctively searching the room for… for the one I loved.

_Bella._

_--Yes, Bella, but at this moment Jessica is grabbing me… it feels good, make her stop._

I quickly shifted out of her grasp.

"Don't touch me, Jess!" I whispered through gritted teeth. A pained look crossed her perfectly painted face.

"Oh Edward, don't tell me that she's a better fuck than me?" She whispered, her thin fingers, ranking against my neck; I turned around and faced her.

"For your fucking information, I haven't fucked Bella. Hell, I haven't fucked anyone in three weeks, no thanks to your prude ass."

_--Tell her Edward. Your. A. Bitch._

I thought that this comment would piss her off and she would leave me the fuck alone, however she just pressed her forsaken body against mine.

_Argh, it feels good._

"You know, I should hate you for everything my dear Edward, but at the moment I've never been more turned on in my life…" She said all whilst leaning upward towards my ear and preceded to lick it.

_--Dirty bitch. Resist Edward!_

I moaned internally. I needed this, I need to get fucked. Once that was resolved, I could figure everything else out with Bella. Tell her that I'm a fucking pussy and that I love her. But first…first I needed this.

"Edward, why don't we go upstairs to my room?" I snapped out of my thoughts and immediately went into douchebag-Edward-Cullen mode. I grabbed Jessica by the ass and kissed her hard. Her lips weren't at soft as my Bella's, but they would work all the same. I pushed her up against the wall, pressing myself into her and tongue fucked the shit out of her. She was fucking loving it.

_--I won't do it! As much as I want to – I won't! You love Bella, Edward._

_Just shut the fuck up! I need this._

_--Bella needs you. You're fucking this up._

_No, no, no! I will not think of Bella. This has nothing to do with her._

_--This has everything to do with her._

_She deserves better than me._

_--I know! But she chooses you Edward and I don't fucking know why. You're a complete asshole._

_Yes, an asshole whose about to get laid. _I broke apart from Jessica; her face was of pure fucking pleasure.

_I am fucking King._

_--I'm not speaking to you._

_Pssh, like you're not enjoying yourself._

_--Regardless of my stature at the moment, no, no I am not. You're betraying me and your sister._

_My sister? What the fuck does this have to do with her?_

_--rolled eyes Don't tell me you don't see what she's been up too?_

_Trying to seduce me with Bella to get rid of Jessica?_

_--You.Are.So.Fucking.Lame._

_What?_

A high pitched voice shot through the air, "Edward?" I realized that Jessica was looking at me expectantly. "Upstairs, remember?" I looked at her and hesitated.

_--Resist young grasshopper._

_I'm going to die of not having sex, you realize this? My headstone is going to fucking read… 'Here lies Edward Fucking Cullen. A pussy. A reborn again virgin. All thanks to his cock.'_

Sighing, I kissed Jessica's pouty lips once more, for reassurance.

_You can do this. For Bella._

"Ten minutes baby, give me your room key." She reached into her cleavage –_ fucking slut - _and pulled out her door key.

"I'll be waiting…" She said kissing my cheek, leaving me to myself. I wiped the cunt's pink lipstick off my cheek and banged my head softly against the wall.

_Okay, let's talk Alice._

_--sigh She's wonderful, isn't she?_

_The plan. You were going to tell me about the plan, remember?_

_--Yeah, yeah. Geez .Impatient are we?_

_Gettothefuckingpointalready. Before I go after Jessica and change my fucking mind._

_--Alice saw something in Bella. Someone you could fall in love with. She wanted you to see a woman for who they were, not just something that you could fuck and leave. And she actually liked Bella, unlike that whore you've been with for the past 6 months. She chose Bella for you to fall in love with and it worked._

_It worked. Bitch. I always knew she had other motives._

_--She did because she loves you and wants the best for you._

_What about Bella? She was willing to fall in love with someone like me?_

_--Ah see, that's where Alice gets clever. She told Bella that she was to seduce you and leave you to teach you a lesson. Bella believed her, bless her little heart and went on with her little game plan. So now, as it turns out Bella fell in love with you on her own account and you the same. It's as simple as that._

_Bella doesn't fucking love me, I could only wish. She hates me; I'm a prick by nature._

_--Yes, but she can handle you. She loves you because you are a prick. Can't you see that?_

_How do you know all this?_

_--Cause I'm a fucking genius._

I turned around, my back pressed against the wall. I slowly opened my eyes and there I saw her.

_Bella._

My Bella looking like a goddess in the getup Alice had put her in. She was looking around nervously; Alice was behind her, whispering softly into her ear. Bella nodded and stepped out into the crowd; I had pushed myself from my sulking wall and intended to make my way towards my goddess. However, someone beat me to it.

_--Fuck no._

_Mike fucking Newton. I always hated that prick._

_--Me too._

_You know what? I've got the perfect fucking plan – watch this._

_--Oo! Go Edward, it's your birthday…_

_Shut the fuck up._

_--Okay._

I walked up to Newton and Bella, grabbed Newton by the shoulders and turned his body away from my personal property.

"What the fuck Edward?" Newton asked. I held out the card to Jessica's room.

"Listen twat, Jessica Stanley, room 222… shut off all the lights, tell her your me and fuck her till her heart's content, got it?" Newton nodded; he's had the fucking hots for Jessica since I can remember.

_Poor fucking bastard_.

Newton easily took the card out of my long fingers and sprinted towards the elevator. I smirked.

_--Damn, you're good._

_I know._

Someone cleared there throat.

_Bella._

"What was that about Edward?" I turned around to face Bella. Her lips were once again perfected with that God forsaken red lipstick, her eyes shone brightly as if she had been crying.

_Crying?_

_--Yes, crying. I told you were a douchebag, making innocent girls cry._

There was nothing more than in this moment that I wanted to do than to take Bella into my arms, kiss her softly and tell her that I love her.

_God, I'm a fucking pussy._

_--No, you're a man in love._

_Who's a pussy._

_--Your call then._

"Bella… I…" She bought one finger to my lips and silenced me

"Let's dance, shall we Edward?" She asked, holding out her petite hand. I tilted my head in slight confusion, but took it anyways and led her to the dance floor. I pulled her in tightly, my left arm wrapped securely around her small waist and her small hand covered by mine. I pulled her in closer, I wanted to be a close to her as possible.

Her scent was surrounding me… freesias and fucking strawberries. I sighed contently; this is where I wanted to be, I could fucking die here.

_--Look, I'm really happy for you both, but seriously, what am I down here? Chopped liver? Doesn't she want me too Edward?_

_Honestly, right now, I don't care._

_--Prick._

The song ended and Bella sighed, pushing her body even closer to mine, her lips skimming my cheek softly.

_--All that is heaven. She feels fucking wonderful._

Her breath ran over my cheek, then my ear and my body caught a slight shiver. She seemed to hesitate before she muttered the four fucking words I've wanted to hear ever since she walked into my office.

"Your place or mine?"


	6. Phase Five The Finale

Edward

I couldn't fucking believe it. This was my personal D-day… the day I have been fucking waiting for. I was going to finally get what I wanted – Bella, _the_ Bella whom I would give my whole fucking life to just gave me permission to fuck her; and oh how I was more than happy to oblige.

_--She just asked you to take her home Eddie. Maybe she's tired? I mean don't get your hopes up here buddy._

_She basically purred, "Fuck me!" into my ear; I don't want to hear it. .It._

_--Whatever, I'm still not convinced. I am not getting my hopes here - literally._

I felt my shoulder being shaken, I looked up and a small voice squeaked, "Edward?" I smiled crookedly and my arms automatically wrapped themselves around her tighter.

Fuck me she feels good.

"Yes Bella?"

"Can we go now please?"

_Yes, now. Right here._

_--Oh please, Eddie think with your cock for once?_

_Hush you._

I nodded and mumbled some incoherent bullshit and lead us towards the door. I could see Alice out of the corner of my eye, a smug smile spread across her lips.

_Bitch._

_--Sigh. She's a genius._

_She's only a genius if this gets me laid tonight._

_--Edward Anthony Cullen! Oh, haven't I taught you anything?_

I snorted and almost forgot that my dick was teaching me lessons.

_Yes I know, be nice to this one… I want her to stick around._

_--Yes, so if she doesn't want to…*gulps* fuck, then you respect that._

I sighed – he was right. Bella wasn't one of my usual girls… she was _different_, she was mine.

_--Hard to accept it, isn't it?_

_.._

I walked out with Bella latched to my arm to my shiny Volvo. Like a pussy – I mean a gentleman, I opened the passenger door for Bella as the douchebag valet boy who can't keep his eyes away from Bella's chest pulled up to the curb. He of course put his hand out for a tip, but I who couldn't put my overprotective dick away just flipped him off instead as I slid into my seat of the car.

"Couldn't you've just given him a ten or something?" Bella asked, sighing. I chuckled.

"And pay him for looking at your tits? I don't think so Bella." She pursed her lips, her skin taking on a slight pink tone.

"Besides… I want to be the only one ogling them… touching them…" I said, my fingers curiously caressing her open cleavage; I felt her breath hitch and a hiss come from her mouth. I just smiled smugly as I put the car in Drive and sped out of the parking lot.

_The bitch like it._

_--I did too._

_Obviously._

_--Well, it's kind of hard when you touch her breasts like that, Eddie._

_Whatever, pussy._

I was bought out of my argument with my dick when I felt heavenly pressure put upon my upper thigh.

Bella's hand.

"Um, Edward?" Bella asked, her body leaning over the two seats, her voice purring into my ear. I closed my eyes in satisfaction.

_--Driving! Car! Edward, you're driving!!_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

I said inwardly as the car slightly swerved to the left. The winch just laughed softly and proceeded to move her hand up even further, grasping my cock.

_--Is she? Do..? Urgh, she's killing me here._

_Killing you?_

_--Yes… and God does it feel nice._

"Do you mind that when we get back to your place if I can stay over? I'm feeling… tired."

I snorted inwardly.

_Tired, right._

_--Tired?! Give me a break woman – you have me breaking out in a sweat over here._

I tried to answer her but my voice just cackled, "Uh…um, yeah… ss… suure… anything Bella."

_God fucking damn it! I sound like a idiot. Get your shit together Cullen. Pussy. Bella's pussy._

I shivered at the very thought. Her pussy… wet, warm and oh so welcoming… fuck, if I didn't stop right now, I'd fucking come right here, in my fucking car. The feel of Bella's soft warm hand against my hard as fuck cock covered by the fabric of pants was becoming way too much for me to handle.

However, I suddenly felt a whoosh of cold air; I looked to my right to see that Bella had suddenly retreated her seductress position and was now settled back into her seat as if nothing happened.

_W… what the fuck just happened?_

_--You and I good sir, just got cock teased._

_That bitch! How… how dare she!_

I was pissed, how dare she start something and not finish it… oh how she was going to get it when I finally got my hands on her… I'll show her whose the real cock tease. And with determination, I pulled up into my driveway, threw open my door, jogged to Bella's side, yanked open her side, grabbed her wrist roughly and threw her up against my car.

"Omph!" She looked at me, her eyes wide with shock and… lust, was it?

_Perfect._

I pressed myself into her, making sure she knew what she did to me. I sighed – this felt too fucking good.

Fuck me I was going to lose it.

_--First Eddie, you make her pay for what she did earlier to me. Teach her a lesson… don'.._

"You Bella, need to finish what you started." The shock disappeared from her face and a smug look appeared.

"Oh? I don't need to finish anything, Edward." She stated as she tried to wiggle her way from my pressing body. I smiled crookedly; fine, two can play this game.

With my body pinning her ever so gently to the cold surface of my car, I let my hand run down the front of her dress until I reached the creaminess of her thigh's skin. My hand greedily grabbed it and firmly hooked it around my slim waist – the tease moaned in response.

My slim and revengeful fingers then trailed up her silky, slim thigh… they were in high anticipation to where they would land; they continued to trail further and further, hoping to hit something lacy or silky… but wait – all I could feel was her skin, her soft enticing skin.

_No panties? The cunt._

_--Congrats, Sherlock. That is hot though._

Ignoring my ever present cock, I turned my focus back on the task at hand – making my Bella beg for me and my cock – I want to hear her till she can't form cohesive sentences. I leaned my head forward, the skin on her shoulder was begging to be sucked. My lips parted over her skin, my hot breath creating little goose bumps on her sensitive skin. I smirked inwardly – this was just to get a hell of a lot hotter.

I heard her suck in a breath as my fingers caressed the spot they have been traveling towards. I on the other hand nearly buckled at my knees for she was wet – I'm not talking about your average "I'm horny and let's fuck wet" I'm talking _dripping_ "I've been ready for days" wet.

_--Focus Eddie. We are in mission mode._

_Easy for you to say, God, I just want to fuck her already._

_--Patience._

I groaned out loud for this was becoming too much even for my prick ass. The woman I loved – I needed was here with me, willing, ready and oh so welcoming. Still, she needed to be taught not to fuck with Edward fucking Cullen.

So with much needed concentration my experience fingers ran over her, enticing soft moans from her soft lips. I leaned into her ear, licking her luminous skin and whispered softly into her ear.

"How's that my Bella?" She responded with heavy heaves and a quick nod of her head. She threw back her head, biting her lip and I took that as, 'Fuck, more Edward.' Responding to her moans, I moved my fingers against her more quickly, her body thanking me almost immediately.

"Oh Edward… I… I'm going…tt-o…"

Cue.

I instantly pulled my rampant fingers from her and let her watch me as my tongue greedily taste her. She looked at me with her wide brown eyes, her hands taking their place upon my broad shoulders.

"What? Come my dear Bella? Oh… there will be plenty of time for that, I promise." I said in my most fuckable voice possible as I stepped back, releasing every part of her body from mine. I grabbed my keys from my pocket and hoped up to my doorstep, and fumbled with my keys. Finally unlocking the door I pushed it opened and looked back to see a still stunned Bella. She was looking at me with pure fury in her eyes, she was not happy with me.

_Perfect._

Bella

That was… was amazing for the lack of a better word. That egotistical bastard… completely did that on purpose and I for one was not going to let him get away with it. I saw him step inside of his house leaving the door cracked slightly ajar. I took heavy lustful steps towards the door, pushed it opened and stared into the dark. He hadn't turned on any lights the space just glowed with blackness.

"Looking for me?" A voice sweetly chimed out. I huffed.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Cullen!"

"Tsk, tsk my Bella… I told you that you've had some unfinished business and since you refused to take care of it I had to teach you that it's not nice to… not finish your obligations." I snorted taking a full step into the darkness, closing the door behind me.

"I don't owe you anything!" I yelled slightly panicked – I was never a fan of the dark. I found a wall, pressing my palms up against it, feeling my way around his loft. All of a sudden I felt an unknown presence behind me, his forbidden breath on my ear.

"Say it Bella." I jumped a little, his velvet voice purring into my shoulder, his lips gracing it with a soft kiss.

"Say what? That you're an arrogant ass? But you know that don't you Edward?" I said softly, he just laughed his fingertips grazing the skin on my shoulder.

"Tell me that you want me my Bella, say it." I shook my head furiously. I'm not going to let him win – he will say it first.

"You first."

Silence.

More silence.

"Ah, of course you want me to say it first…" He purred. I felt my wrist being grasp and my body being turned around and my back pushed into the wall.

"Fine, you win. I want you Bella, fuck, I love you… God I want and love you so much it fucking kills me to say it." I could feel his hands greedily gripping the sides of my dress, his cock was straining from his dress pants and preceded to take a seat on my inner thigh. I moaned out of pleasure, this was too much – I wanted him and I wanted him now.

"Now Edward… please, don't make me beg…" I panted through the surrounding darkness. That's all it took for his welcoming lips crashed upon mine, his tongue more than eager to meet mine. His hands expertly found the hem of my dress, grabbing it carelessly and lifting it over my hips – I'll have to remember to thank Alice for making me remove my panties in the bathroom at the ball. I indistinctively wrapped my legs upon his waist, my wetness digging into his covered cock.

"Fuck Bella, impatient are we?" I smirked and threw my head back against the wall, my hands gripping his shoulders.

"Just lose the fucking pants Edward." He groaned at this, pinning my body with all of his weight against the wall and his fumbling hands went to remove the cloth that held as a barrier to my lustful destiny.

I heard his belt, his pants and another piece of cloth hit the floor. I licked my lips in anticipation as I could feel his naked cock brush up against my own naked thigh. I pinched his shoulders, urging him on. He obliged as he grabbed the left side of my hip greedily and forced his way into me. He groaned loudly, his fingertips digging into my hip.

"Oh fuck Bella, I've never dreamed that you feel so… so fucking good." He seem to take a moment and bought his other hand to my face in a gentle manner.

"Bella, I know you can't see me, but look at me." I opened my pleasure filled eyes, trying to move my hips, however his hand was grasping it so firmly that I couldn't move.

"Edward…" I basically begged, squinting my eyes into the darkness.

"You are mine, you hear me? I don't even want you to look at other men… your mine Bella and I'm about to prove it to you."

I got my one wish as both a Edward's long hands gripped my hips and he forcefully started to move his hips into mine.

"Argh!" I cried out in nothing but pure pleasure. His cock bought me unknown pleasure and his lips tormented the tops on my breasts. My hands, having a mind of their own wanted nothing more than to run my slim fingers through his God forsaken bronze hair. They pulled his hair of the own accord, eliciting a growl from within Edward.

"Do that again Bella." He commanded. I did as asked, his head rolling back into my hands, his hips still claiming my hips.

"Fuck… you are so… breath taking… I can't… hold on much longer…" He panted, his moans softened by his lips pressed against my neck. Honest to the truth I couldn't much either. The feel of his cock, the softness of his hair, the passionate kisses of his lips – I unraveled.

"Oh Edward… I can't… I'm going to…"

"Say it my Bella, fucking say it…" He said, thrusting faster and harder, enough to make us both lose ourselves in each other.

"Come… Edward, I'm going to come!" I uttered as my release took over me. My legs wrapped around his waist tighter, my nails dug into the flesh of his soft skin. With one last fine thrust, Edward's passion claimed his body as well and his body slumped against the wall, his sweat and body heated meshed with mine.

_This is what heaven feels like._

Edward

_This is what heaven must feel like._

After all the fucking I've done in the entire life, I've never felt so much pleasure as I have with Bella… the sex was just… fucking indescribable.

_--Tell me about it, I need a cigarette, got a light?_

_Enjoy yourself I take it?_

_--Ooh yes Eddie boy, about fucking time I got some._

_You sound like me._

_--Ironic isn't it?_

I just snorted, my cock was the greedy bastard and I was the one who was basking in love's light.

Oh, light.

Bella and I were still in the darkness, our passions too greedy to let go so that I could flick on a light switch. I found Bella's lips with mine and softly kissed them, releasing her legs from my waist.

"Don't go anywhere." She nodded, her body staying locked against the wall. I fumbled my half-naked ass along the darkness of my loft until I found a switch a flipped it on.

Fuck, I shouldn't of done that.

My eyes squinted into the light, trying to adjust. However, when I found the object of my affection, my vision came in clearly.

There she was sprawled out against my pale white walls, her black dress disarrayed, her skin tinted a soft pink and her lips parted and swollen. Fuck – I was getting hard again.

Fortunately, Bella cleared her throat.

"Edward?" The angel spoke. I quickly made my way towards her, instantly regretting even leaving her side. When I reached her I quickly embraced her within my arms. She sighed contently into my shirt and said the most romantic words I could ever manage to hear from her.

"I'm yours Edward, I've always have been."

I'm going to die a fucking pussy who's in love and I couldn't be happier.

_--Me neither Eddie, me neither._


End file.
